Love in a nut shell
by killafella
Summary: Kurama was walking through the forest one day when he finds WHAT'S THIS! Some one needs his help!
1. Help!

Chapter 1 : Help!  
  
Kurama was walking in the forest. He was silent. Listening to the songs of the birds and the babbling of the near by brooks. He sighed and thought to himself, ' I wonder where everyone went to?' Deep down, he knew he was truly alone. Suddenly, the birds flew in the sky and warnings calls sounded. "There is something or someone in the forest." His said to himself.  
A girl was running. How long had she been running? Days? Months? Or weeks? She had forgoten long ago. She had long black hair and misty blue eyes. At her side was a sheath with red strings. She splashed through a brook and dodged throwing knives. She wore a school uniform. Blue and white. She dodged one more and turned. Her breath came in hurried breaths. The girl was parched. Then, the buzzing sounds came again. Shurikens! She jumped and cart wheeled in the air. Now, she had to fight to get them off her tail.  
Kurama heard the noises and saw the knives. Also, the pretty girl that was the target of them. He had to act fast. He whipped out his rose whip and slashed at the 2 on the girl's left side. A silver blur caught his eye. 2 other ninja's fell to the ground. Next there was a flurry of cherry blossoms and the last ninja went down. The girl was breathing hard. She closed her eyes and dropped to her knees. She didn't have even enough time to sheath her sword before she fell to the ground. The last chapter, I was just testing something!! So please don't send me bad reviews about that. I will take ones about this chapter though. 


	2. chapter 2 : My name?

Disclaimer: As you know, I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or any of its characters. The only characters I own are mine, so on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 2: My name?  
The girl slowly opened her eyes. They were the color of a warm brown. She blinked at her unfamiliar surroundings. Sitting up, she took it all in. The place had the smell of incense. A very sweet smell. She stood. Her cloths had a bit of dirt on them. Her shoes were by the door. And voices were coming from out side the door.  
"Kuwabara! You IDIOT!!! I will always be stronger, smarter, AND better than you in every way!" Said a voice. Then another piped up. This one more obnoxious than the other. "Urameshi! YOU are never going to beat ME!! Why can't you get that through your thick head?" The first voice then said, "How is a kitten lover ever going to beat me?" The obnoxious one then said, "SO WHAT!" Then snickering reached her ears.  
The girl shook her head. She didn't want to go out there just yet. 'This is a peculiar place.' She thought. This reminded her of her masters training hall. She sighed. She missed him.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
girl's POV  
  
"Faster!" he said. I pushed myself. My muscles ached and burned as I launched my attacks. "Great! Now, do your next move!" Master Sakijo told me. I jumped and launched many blows. My lungs felt that they were a flame. "Yes Master Sakijo!" I turned and started attacking imaginary opponents.  
  
He helped me in times I thought no one could.  
  
I sat there on the steps. Death was so cruel! It took Nyle! I cried and tried to quench the unlimited amount of tears that wrenched from my sole and said down my cheeks. Nyle was my brother and very best friend. He was my very last remaining relative. I was there on the steps of the hall. He was standing behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry for your loss." His caring for noticing my situation warmed my heart.  
  
Then he gave me a place to stay.  
  
I remember the time he gave a place to stay. I really felt at home there. He taught me and guided me. It was like he was my grandfather..  
  
**Present**  
  
Writers POV  
  
The girl sighed. The shouting had subsided. 'Now might be as good as ever to come out.' She thought. She looked bravely at the door. She then moved toward it. She slowly opened it to see all eyes on her. The girl swallowed. "Well I see our sleeper has a wakened!" A voice with a British accent said. She turned to see a girl with blue hair tied in a ponytail. The girl ducked her head. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked. "Not much longer than an hour or so." The British girl said again. The girl looked up and saw a boy with black hair and red eyes. He was intensely quiet. Then there was an older woman. She was also very quiet and was sipping tea. Two boys were fighting again. She suspected that those were the two that was fighting. Then who she saw next surprised her. It was the boy with red hair! He had helped her fight off the assasins in the forest before she fainted! She was staring at him. And before she knew what she was doing, she heard a voice say, "Hello. Um, are you all right?" It was him. She shook her head then nodded. "You're the one who helped me." She said. The boy smile and said, "Yes, I did. My name is Kurama. And what is your name?" The girl looked at the floor for a moment. She then looked up at Kurama and said, "My name? It is Sybell." 


	3. chapter 3: Explanations and Chasers

Disclaimer: As you know, I do NOT own Yuyu Hakusho or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs used on these chapters. Thank you!!!!  
  
Author note: If you would send reviews, PLEASE DO!!! My sanity depends on it!!!! I need your REVIEWS!!!! Thank you.  
  
Chapter 3: Explanations and chasers  
  
Sybell was now sitting at the table with Kurama, Yusuke, Genki, and Kuwabara. Hiei was still leaning against the wall. Sybell sipped her tea and sighed. "So, why were those ninja people after you?" Asked Yusuke. Sybell closed her eyes and said, "I'm not quiet sure but I think it is the jewel that I own." Now Hiei began to look interested. Genki now looked at her, too. Knowing that all eyes were on her, Sybell continued. "You see, in my family, once every 180 years, there as a girl born with a jewel. The jewel is very valuable and many powerful people and demons want it. It is inside the girl and she has to be killed in order for someone to get this jewel." Sybell then took another sip of her tea. "So this is the reason that they are after you?" A new voice said. Sybell looked up to see Genki peering at her over the rim of her cup. She nodded.  
Hiei looked at the girl. She didn't look very powerful. How could she defend herself from all these people? There had to be a way that she did it. Kuwabara sat back and said, "Well, I don't get it. You own this powerful jewel right? And you don't use it?" Sybell nodded, again. "I don't use it because people of my clan cannot use it. It is forbidden. " "So if you don't use the jewel, how do you defend your self?" The question came from Hiei. Sybell just smiled and said, "Well, that's a secret that I don't like to tell." Hiei replied with, "Hn." And averted his eyes.  
" So, tell me about yourselves." Sybell wanted to get to know them better. "Well, you see, we are a team fighting in the Dark Tournament. Yusuke is the captian of this team." Kurama explained. Sybell nodded in thought. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Genki hadn't moved from her spot to answer the door. A teenage boy walked in. He wore a red sash and blue coat. He had messy brown hair. A pacifier was in his mouth and the letters JR were printed on his head. "Hello Yusuke, Genki, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Boton called me and told me that we have an unexpected visitor." He indicated Sybell. "Sybell, can Boton and I have a word with you?" Sybell nodded and she, Boton and Koenma went into the other room. They sat and Koenma cleared his throat. "Sybell, I am Koenma, leader of Spirit world. Boton is the Grim Reaper. I have a theory that those chasers of yours were not just after your jewel." Koenma stopped. "What else could they be after?" Asked Sybell. "We think that they may be after you, Sybell." Boton said. "Why me?" She asked. "Because your ancestors were an ancient race that controlled immense power. These people were called the Ancients. They could bring forth great spirit powers in stones and other mystical items." Said Boton. Sybell sighed and said, "No wonder we can use the stone." Boton perked up and said, "But I thought it was forbidden!" Sybell smiled and said, "I said it was forbidden, yes. But that does not mean that I am not able to use it." A mischevious glint was in her eye. "Oh.Oh!" Boton giggled. Koenma had a puzzled look on his face. "Okay I don't get it." Boton was about to explain when there was a crash and the roof of the room was torn off. And what Sybell saw made her gape. "No!!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho and I do not own any songs that are put onto my chapters! I would also like it if you review. It helps me to know what you like and don't like about my stories! (puppy dog eyes) THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Pain  
  
Sybell was shocked. "No!!" It was them! They bared down on them. Sybell looked for her sheath. It wasn't there. She turned to Boton and Koenma. "GET OUT!!" Sybell screamed. They scurried out. Sybell jumped into the air and kicked one man into a tree. She heard shots and yells. The others were down there too!! Hiei was slashing chasers left and right, Yusuke was shooting them with his Spirit Gun. Kurama was whipping them with his rose whip.  
Oh, she paused. She watched him a while. Sybell's attention was then distracted by him and then a chaser attacked. Her launched a kick to her abdomen and sent her flying into a tree, snapping it two. She then got up and got into a fighting stance. She saw one coming towards her and she low kicked him and then brought a kick to the back of his head.  
Kurama had finished defeating the chasers anround him. He stopped to survey the situation. Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Genki were handling themselves. He then turned in Sybell's direction. Two were sneaking up behind her. "Watch out!" Kurama then slashed the two and started fighting right behind Sybell. Sybell spared a glance behind her and saw Kurama. 'Kurama!' She blushed at his closeness. She refocused her attention to the two in front of her. Sybell then called out, "Fiko Hirokagi!!" She then held a huge white blade in her hand. She threw it and it was aimed at them. The white blade sliced through the men as if they were warmed butter. The blade came back and Sybell caught it in her hands. They all looked around. "I don't see any more." Said Yusuke. Kurama looked at Sybell. What was that technique? Then he noticed a red spreading over Sybell's arm. He reached out and held her arm. Sybell looked at him then his hands. His hands were warm and gentle as he inspected it.  
She blushed lightly and stammered, "I-it's just a s-s-scratch." Kurama said, "All right." He let go of her arm. Sybell groaned inwardly. She almost whined when he let go of her arm. Sybell then noticed something in the trees. "Kurama," She said. Kurama was watching too. "I see it too." He responded. Green eyes glittered with an unlimited amount of malice. "You have escaped us this time Sybell, but you cannot run from me forever. " Then the person disappeared and so did the defeated chasers. "Who was that?" Asked Kuwabara. "That was one of those people that want my jewel." She ducked her head. Then, Sybell felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to see Kurama. Suddenly Boton appeared saying in her British tone, "Hey!" Yusuke jumped and said, "Jeeze Boton! Do you like to scare the living daylights out of people?!" Boton jumped to the othe side of Sybell and said, "Hey, how about we go in and have a nice talk! I would like to get to know you better and after all I enjoy having a talk to someone that's not about fighting." Boton's voice trailed off as Sybell looked back at the group. She mouthed, 'Help me!' but all looked too scared to follow them.  
  
"Well, how the mighty have fallen." Said a female voice. The female in particular had blue hair down to her knees and wore a black and pink Kimono. She had black voids for eyes. Her lips were the color of blood and her complexion was very pale. Glittering green eyes were cast apon her. "Oh! I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" The girl asked. "Be quiet Luda! It is none of your business!" "Well, Ein, it is easy to see something's bothering you. Did you get her? Or is soricide a little too much for you?" A dagger shot out of the dark and sliced a few blue hairs from Luda's head. The boy walked out from the darkness. He wore a red ninja uniform and said, "I doubt that you could any better." With a flip of her blue hair, she said, "Killing a little girl is easy enough." Then Luda slipped off into the darkness. Ein stood there for a few minuets and then vanished just as Luda.  
  
If you want to know, soricide is the act of killing one's sister.  
Well if ya want to get into better things, wait till next chapter!  
  
Hiei: I don't agree. I think you don't have ANY writing talent.  
  
Killafella: (gets a in a fighting stance) I am a brown belt in Teakwondoe! So don't piss me off you  
Emotionally challenged short stack! Hie: (turns head) Hn. 


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or any of it's characters. I only own my own characters.  
Well, how bout we go on with the story!  
  
Chapter 5: Twins of darkness  
  
Sybell was outside sitting, 'How could he be behind it? Ein.how come? Did you disgrace the family name just for this jewel?'  
  
Sybell then looked at herself. She was one to talk. She was running away from destiny than facing it.  
  
Sybell shook her head and sighed. "Maybe he's just following what his heart is telling him to." "Who?"  
  
Sybell turned and saw Kurama. She blushed and turned. "Oh. do you know that person we saw earlier  
  
today?" Sybell asked. Kurama nodded and came to stand beside her. "Well, I knew him. That is Ein. My  
  
brother." She explained. Kurama's eyes opened a bit wider.  
  
"Why would he want to get your jewel?" asked Kurama. "Its because he want's to use it to become powerful. He's always been jealous of me because I was the one granted the power of the jewel."  
  
Kurama nodded. "So he was the one sending the chasers too?" He asked.  
  
Sybell shook her head. "I just don't understand! Why would he want this?? I mean, he can't use it, nor can anyone else. He knows that."  
  
"Just because it is forbidden doesn't mean that he can't use it." Said Kurama.  
  
Sybell looked at him and said, "I guess your right."  
  
Kurama put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"  
  
Sybell's face was a red tomato. "Uh, y-yeah! I=Im fine!!" She turned and said.  
  
Then Sybell walked toward Genki's dojo. Kurama smiled and followed.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Luda was at a vanity. She held in her hand a purple brush. She ran it through her long blue locks. Luda looked into the vanity and saw her reflection.  
  
"And what took you so long?" She asked. Two figures appeared through the darkness. "Sorry Miss Luda." Said the first. She had curling pink hair and red eyes.  
  
"We were a bit distracted. " Said the other. She had black curling hair and blue eyes. They both wore black and had their own colors. The first had red & black while the other blue & black.  
  
"Well, I guess I can let it slip by, but I want you to know one thing." Luda said. She turned and glared at them. "You must never be late again. DO I make myself clear?" Luda asked.  
  
The girls smiled and said," Yaru and Maru will not forget." The girls bowed.  
  
Luda looked them over. "Twins of darkness. You had better be as good as they say you are."  
  
"Don't worry ma'am. We are." Said Yaru with a flip of her black hair.  
  
Luda smiled. "Now I want you to kill this person." She handed the twins a picture.  
  
"Ooh!" Said Maru. "Is there anything we should know about her?" Asked Yaru.  
  
"Just kill her and bring her to me." Said Luda. She then turned back to her vanity.  
  
The twins turned and then Luda said, "Oh girls?"  
  
They turned to Luda.  
  
"Kill the ones with her too." Luda said.  
  
Maru and Yaru smiled. "As you wish ma'am." Yaru disappeared in a whirlwind.  
  
Maru then disappeared with a flurry of dust. 


	6. Chapter 6: The first important lesson an...

Disclaimer: As you know, I do not own Yuyu Hakusho...*sigh* Kurama and Hiei were so cute too. Oh well. I don't own any songs posted on these chapters either.  
  
Chapter 5: First lesson and how to flirt with danger  
  
Kurama was watching a painful scene before him. Sybell was being questioned and bugged by Boton  
  
and Koenma. 'I feel sorry for her.' He said in his mind. ' Yeah, and you also fell for her like a ton of  
  
bricks.' Said an unusual voice. It took him a moment before Kurama could answer him. 'Yoko, you need to stay out of my thoughts.'  
  
He said. Yoko chuckled, 'But your life is so fun. Plus, you ARE me, after all.' He said.  
  
Kurama shook his head and turned to look again at Sybell, who was backing away from Boton.  
  
Boton had her arms outstretched and said ,"Oh, come on! You'll love them!" A smile was spread on her face.  
  
Sybell looked afraid. "Uh. no thanks Boton!! I'd love to try your ...well they look very lovely!" she said.  
  
Boton looked crestfallen. "You won't try them?" She asked. Then she put on a smile and turned to the boys, "How about you?"  
  
Everybody backed up except for Genki and Hiei. She knew what would happen if she'd aske them to try them.  
  
"Oh, alright..." She turned and sulked away.  
  
Everyone sighed except for Hiei and Genki.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat and said, "Well you've learned your first valuable lesson."  
  
Sybell looked at him confused. "What lesson?" she asked.  
  
"NEVER eat Boton's cooking." He said.  
  
Then, a charred baked good flew through the window, past Yusuke's, kuwabara's and Hiei's to hit Koenma right on the noggin.  
  
Later that day, Sybell had wondered outside. She had found that Genki loves her trees.  
  
She had found the biggest tree. Using her wicked skills, she jumped to the top of the tree to see the only thing that could ease her mind.  
  
Her kanata's handle was gouging into her side as she landed. There she sat mesmerized by the beauty of the setting sun.  
  
Sighing, Sybell closed her eyes for a brief moment. Then a beautiful sound flowed through her lips.  
  
Ever close your eyes, Ever stop and listen, Ever feel alive, And you've nothing missing You don't need a reason, Let it all go on and on.  
  
Let the rain fall down, Everywhere around you Give into it now Let the day surround you You don't need a reason Let it all go on and on  
  
What a day, what a day to take to, What a way, what a way to make it though, What a day, what a day to take to, a wild child.  
  
Only take the time From the helter skelter Everyday you find Everything's in kilter You don't need a reason Let the day go on and on.  
  
Every summer sun Every winter evening Every spring to come Every autumn leaving You don't need a reason Let it all go on and on  
  
What a day, what a day to take to What a way, what a way to make it through What a day, what a day to take to a wild child  
  
What a day, what a day to take to What a way, what a way to make it through What a day, what a day to take to a wild child.  
  
(I shortened it a bit. This song is by Enya!!) Sybell stopped singing when someone said ,"Where did you  
  
hear that?" She turned to see Hiei standing on a branch "What- oh. Never mind. What are you doing here?"  
  
Hiei snorted softy and said, "Everyone was looking for you."  
  
Sybell looked at the ground and said,"Oh." She then jumped to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kuwabara was walking down a trail. "SYBELL!!!! HEY WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Then he heard a rustle in the leaves.  
  
"Hello." Said a female voice Kuwabara turned and saw Yaru.  
  
His eyes actually bugged out. "WOW!!!" He ran over to her and said, "Did you know that you are very pretty?"  
  
Yaru narrowed her eyes. "You incompetent humans."  
  
Kuwabara still smiled however. He was beside her in an instant. "Hey, how bout we go out for dinner or-"  
  
Suddenly Kuwabara was cut off. Yaru had punched him in the face.  
  
Now Kuwabara lay crumpled on the ground.  
  
Yaru smiled. "Good night.."  
  
CLIFFY!!!! YEAH!! That's gonna keep ya thinkin.  
  
Hiei: Okay..  
  
Killafella: *Rolls her eyes* Hiei, you need to get a hobby.  
  
Hiei: I do have one. I kill people.  
  
Killafella: I don't think that qualifies.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me long to up date!!! SORRY!!! Well I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own my characters though. (  
  
Chapter 7: Flicker of an Alliance  
  
Yusuke was with Boton and Kurama at this moment, they weren't far from where Hiei and Sybell was. Soon, they found each other.  
  
"Sorry guys. I just needed some time to think." Said Sybell. "We were just relieved to find you!" Said Boton.  
  
Kurama had a smile played on his face. 'Best to keep it on.' He thought. But it faded as he remembered someone. "Where's Kuwabara?"  
  
Yusuke scratched his head and said, "Yeah, the guy has been gone a long time." "We should look for him." Suggested Sybell.  
  
"All right. Hiei, Boton and I will look around the East are of the woods while you 2 check the West." Said Yusuke. They all nodded and went their separate ways.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Genki and Koenma were making their own pace in the forest. "Where do you think they went?" Asked Koenma.  
  
"Knowing that lazy student of mine, he's probably lost in the forest somewhere.Lost." Said Genkai. Koenma thought on this. "Your probably right...."  
  
YET AGAIN MEANWHILE....  
  
Ein was standing on top of a high cliff over looking it all. "What do you think?" Asked a voice from behind him.  
  
He turned to see Luda standing in the shadows behind him. "I think hirering assasins isn't the way to get rid of someone."  
  
"It works for me." Says Luda. She shrugged and came to stand beside him. "Anyway I just have to stand here and look pretty." She said.  
  
Ein looked at her and narrowed his eyes. Luda stroked a blue hair from her eyes. Instead of her black kimono, she wore a purple one with a gold bow.  
  
"Just so you know, I have connections and I can get rid of you any time, any where." Said Luda.  
  
"And I can do the same to you Luda, in the blink of any eye." And after saying those words, Ein disappeared in a puff of black smoke.  
  
WITH KURAMA AND SYBELL...  
  
They walked down a used trail. Both were quiet as time passed.  
  
Suddenly, Kurama stopped and knelt to the ground.  
  
Sybell had gotten a bit a head of him before she stopped. "What is it?" She asked Kurama.  
  
"Someone's been here." He answered. "How do you know?" Sybell asked.  
  
"Look," He said pointing to a path of snapped twigs. "these broken twigs and trampled brushes show he went this way." Kurama watched where the path led.  
  
The two followed the path.  
  
YARU AND MARU  
  
Maru sat in a cave watching Yusuke's group through a cloud. Sighing she placed her head in her hands. Her yellow kimono was a bit wrinkled but she didn't care.  
  
A smile was on her face as she watched a certain demon. He was her height and very quiet and strong. ((killafella: HEE HEE! Hiei:..... Killafella: He's giving me the death glare!))  
  
Little did he know who was watching her.  
  
Suddenly, Yaru appeared at her side. She wore a crimson red ninja suit. Yaru dropped Kuwabara down and formed a bendable beam in her hands.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked. Maru looked surprised and then said, "Watching our next victim."  
  
But sadness swept over her at the prospect of killing the one she cared for. 


	8. Chapter 8: Wishing About It

So...long...to update..... Well, here it is. Chapter 8: Wishing about it. I have been thinking about discontinuing.... I dunno....I'll see... I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho charaters.  
  
Chapter 8: Wishing About It  
  
Hiei stood on a branch of the tree Sybell had once sat in. Since it was the highest tree, he figured that he would be able to se where that dunce, Kuwabara, had gone. ((Sorry for all you Kuwabara fans!)) Peering into the setting sun, his red eyes spied movement. But it was too fast to see the thing.  
  
'Something's not right...' He thought. Hiei stealthily jumped from the tree and landed quietly on the forest floor.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp throwing knife flew at him at an alarming speed. But being Hiei, he caught it effortlessly. The tiniest stream of blood streaked his cheek.  
  
"You need to learn how to aim." He said with a smirk.  
  
"No, I was just testing you." A female voice echoed from the shadows. Then, after a moment, a girl his height and with sadness within the depths in her eyes, walked toward him. She wore a green kimono with pink flowers on it.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened as he looked at her.  
  
She had her pink hair swept up in a bun and one strand falling on her forehead. "You don't remember me? Tsk, tsk. Hiei, you should know better."  
  
"Maru." He said calmly. "What are you doing here?" His brow was furrowed.  
  
Raising her hand and toward him, she spoke barely above a whisper, "I was once with you, but now, I am your exicutioner."  
  
Then the ground started to rumble and two huge roots sprouted out of the ground. They darted toward Hiei at amazing speed and tried to pierce his flesh.  
  
Jumping into the air, Hiei sliced at the roots, cutting them efficiently in half. Then he glanced don at the ground where the girl stood looking at him with sad eyes as more roots burst from the soil. "Maru! I didn't leave you there!" He yelled to her, hoping she would listen to reason.  
  
"That won't work with me anymore, Hiei. Even thought I was the sacrifice, you could have at leasthave the dignity to tell me that you hated me and my kind!" Maru yelled as tiny, silver tears trailed down her cheeks. "And you will now die at MY hand!"  
  
With a wave of her hand, leaves ripped from the trees and started to make their way toward Hiei, like tiny dagger from nature.  
  
Shaking his head, Hiei tried to understand her. Then, as the deadly foliage flied toward him, he thought back on what was a painful memory....  
  
Memory  
  
Hiei walked the halls of the empty, crumbling castle. His enemy was near, very near....  
  
"Well, what do you think about this place, Maru?" A sickeningly sweat voice giggled.  
  
"I think the walls would look prettier doused with your blood." Maru answered, anger evident in her voice. Maru was different then. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She always wore a dark green kimono with pink flowers and was a priestess.  
  
"Hah!" said the voice.  
  
Hiei walked in to see Maru facing a girl her height and had black straight hair.  
  
"You won't leave here alive!" Maru said as she launched a vicious attack. Rose petals flew through the air as it charged toward the woman.  
  
Hiei watched, pretty sure that Maru could destroy the intruder in her private quarters.  
  
"Foolish girl! You cannot defeat Luda, the mistress of the darkness!" Then the woman, Luda, outstretched one of her arms and a black blaze flew toward Maru and shredded the petals, her defense and pushed her to the wall, and the darkness that emitted from Luda's palm, kept Maru against the wall, and started to poison her.  
  
Then, Hiei stepped in. He drew his blade and made furious slashes at Luda.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha! You are as foolish as that ench over there! And even now, she is feeling the pain of her mistakes!" Luda pointed at Maru, who was leaning against the wall, battling against the darkness that threatened to change her with all her might.  
  
"Don't worry about me Hiei!" Maru exclaimed as she struggled to keep her balance. "I'll be fine..."  
Hiei nodded, although he had a strange feeling things wouldn't.  
  
"I am so sorry, you lovebirds won't be alive much longer!" And with that said, Luda raised her hands. Darkness filled the room and the earth began to shake.  
  
"Maru!" Hiei called, trying to find her.  
  
No response.  
  
Then a deafening explosion shook the earth to it's core.  
  
When Hiei looked around, he saw Maru's home, destroyed.  
  
He looked around horrified. No words could seem to come... Not her name or a call of any kind.  
  
End of Memory  
  
Hiei slashed the leaves that had nearly cut him and called down to Maru. "Is that what you think?! That I abandoned you?!"  
  
But Maru did not listen. "You will pay! I have never trusted from that moment on and never will!" Crying, Maru sent her most vicious attack at him. Flower petals streaked around the air and twirled in a deadly dance.  
  
"You die today!" With Maru's call, the petal's formed a whirlwind. 'But I still think about it, you and I. And...for some reason....I keep... wishing about it...' Maru thought as she stood at the ground.  
  
K.F.: Okay...how is that? You can tell me if I can't write to save my life. ((has a tired look on her face))  
  
Hiei: .....((narrowing his eyes at her.))  
  
K.F.: (( looks at Hiei)) Don't say it. I already know your answer. Well, bye-bye. 


End file.
